


In Storms I Wait

by shadowpyxy_pyxydust



Series: Many Lives, Many Selves, One Partner [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Between FFXIII-2 and Lightning Returns, F/M, FFXIII-2 spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lightning Returns Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Lightning Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpyxy_pyxydust/pseuds/shadowpyxy_pyxydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephemeral memories and a haunting loneliness plague Director Hope Estheim. Centuries ago he and his l'Cie companions saved their worlds from annihilation. In their salvation there was loss; one who was supposed to come home didn't. Still, even after Etro's death, a glimmer of hope remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Storms I Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.). 
> 
> For HopeRai Week 2015. Prompt: A Light in the Darkness

### Etro's Temple, Etro's Death +10 years

Jade green eyes below wind-tossed silver hair watched the storm move in from the sea. Dark gray-green waves pummeled the shore beneath his feet. The tall slight man stood, hands in his pockets, a few feet from the cliff's edge lost in thought. Black boots were topped by dark gray slacks, a white button-down shirt, light blue tie, and a vaguely military-style white and yellow jacket with silver trim; the uniform wasn't much different whether he was a student or the Director. That was done purposefully all those centuries ago. He found comfort in familiar things no matter how painful some memories were. The military-ish style kept her presence close to him, and the blue of the tie reminded him of her eyes.

 

Thunder rumbled in the far distance while the graying sky lit up with a slash of pink as sharp as her blade. _So many reminders. So few concrete memories._ He drew a shuddering breath. _So many emotions._ Hope closed his eyes. _I'd give_ _**anything** _ _to see her again._

 

He slowly opened his eyes to gaze again upon the outer storm that mirrored his inner one. _But not like_ _ **this**_ _._ The former Academy Director fought the urge to turn and face the Temple behind him. The failed Champion of Etro would rest there until the Chaos consumed the world and her with it. Hope couldn't face that bitter loss again. With a pained vehemence not heard from him since his l'Cie days, he muttered, " **Never** like this."

 

"Director!" Saraya Nolan, a senior field researcher of what was left of the Academy, approached.

 

Hope's despondent thoughts didn't register anything beyond the sight in front of him. _I can't lose her a third time!_

 

"Director!" Saraya's second attempt snatched his attention.

 

Sliding his professional façade in place, the former Director turned and answered with a calm belying the emotional storm reflected in the clouds above. "Just Hope. What did you find?" Centuries of practice made the mask nigh impenetrable. If not for the subject matter, his field researcher would've been oblivious to the data's importance to the man standing coolly in front of her.

 

"Sir, we measured the structure of the goddess' crystal throne and the champion's crystal. We also managed to measure the crystals' frequency with the wind blowing as it is." Saraya gazed at her data pad in an effort to grant her superior a modicum of privacy; everyone knew how sensitive Director Hope was about anything to do with the crystals and his l'Cie companions. Ten years ago when time first stopped his grief over the Farron sisters' fate, particularly the Champion of Etro, was the subject of clandestine gossip for weeks after, more so even than the reunion with the other Heroes of Time - Noel Kreiss, Snow Villiers, and Sazh Katzroy. It was only in the last year that the Chaos around the Temple had settled enough for a research team to enter and try to deduce what happened. Unsurprisingly, Hope insisted on leading the team.

 

"The results are only preliminary at this time. We've cross-referenced the throne's and champion's crystal readings with those of the Daughters' crystals." The field researcher paused uncertain how to continue. Glancing quickly at Hope, she decided directly was best. "The throne's crystal is a match. The champion's is not." Ms. Nolan held the data pad out for Hope's perusal.

 

"I'm sorry, sir. There isn't much more we can glean here." She left unsaid the obvious: Without a common molecular structure, the remnants of the Academy did not have the resources to figure out how to decrystallise Fang and Vanille as well as Lightning. Maybe if they also didn't have to resolve the Chaos Problem they could find a way. Given the current reality, it was study the Chaos and one crystal structure **or** the other - not both.

 

Hope quickly scanned and processed the data displayed on the pad. _Great! Not only do I have to choose... The choice is likely to be made for me when I show this to the Conseil. Fang's and Vanille's crystals are a perfect match for Etro's throne._ He passed the pad back to Saraya. "Prepare a report of the findings. I want a more in-depth analysis once we get back just to be sure." She nodded and walked back to her team. _There_ _ **has**_ _to be a way to save them all._

 

As his team packed up their equipment, Hope finally turned and approached the throne and its occupant. "We're partners, Light. That's what you said in the Whitewood." He gazed longingly at Lightning's crystallized form. "Being your partner is the only thing driving me forward. I promise I **will** bring you back, and it will be to a world worth living in." The Academy Director understood the elder Farron's motivations better than anyone alive. He **knew** his mentor entered crystal stasis as a direct result of her sister's death. _Damn Caius. And damn Etro for all eternity._ His rancor dripped acid even in his thoughts.

 

Turning swiftly from the shattered remnants of his fondest dreams, Hope Estheim left his heart atop the dead goddess' throne.

 

### Etro's Temple, Etro's Death +15 years

Hope again stood along the Temple's cliff faces as a storm approached. _Hmph. I feel you best when your namesake shatters the sky._ He shook his head at his thoughts. A bauble, the pink reminiscent of the rose crystal from his fondest memories, floated into his peripheral vision.

 

"Kupo." Mog looked curiously at the young man. "Lightning rests here because of Serah, kupo?"

 

"That's what I think, Mog." Hope glanced at the moogle before staring out to sea again. "Light would do anything for Serah, and I'm certain she blames herself for Serah's death." A pained twisting of lips passed over his expression. "Lightning was never particularly good at being vulnerable. 'Lightning...it can't protect; it only destroys.' That's what she told me under Palumpolum while we were l'Cie." He shook his head. _If only you truly believed you were Light as you told me to call you. Maybe you would've made a different choice._

 

"Serah wouldn't want this, kupo." Mog's saddened tones shivered through the air between them. Man and moogle watched the storm's approach shrouded in melancholy silence.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Hope sent a message from his heart to hers. _You will forever be my guiding Light._

 

### Moogle Village, Etro's Death +250 years

Two and a half centuries had passed since Serah's death and time stopped, and Hope was no closer to resolving humanity's immortality, Chaos' degradation, or freeing anyone from crystal stasis. Gazing out over the Chaos-infused sea, Hope watched a small chaos storm roll into the Wildlands from Etro's Temple. _Chaos is moving into what little remains of our world, and those storms are becoming more frequent. We can barely reach the Temple any more._ He tried to breathe the sadness out of his lungs. _I miss you, Light._

 

Watching the comings and goings of the people in the station, his thoughts continued their downward path. _Funny, people fought for life tooth and claw before Etro was killed. Now that she's gone, taking Light with her, many desire nothing more than death's long sleep._ The former Academy Director-former no matter what the others said-trudged from the train station towards the road leading to Canopus Farms. From there, he'd borrow a chocobo and head into the Moogle Village.

 

Several hours later, Hope found himself seated with King Mog and a few other curious moogles. He graciously accepted a portion of mushroom stew. The not-so-young scientist resigned himself long ago to being the subject of moogle curiosity. This visit was no different.

 

"How does it feel to be royalty, Mog?" Hope smiled at the small being he'd cradled so gently centuries ago. The two had become fast friends over the years, tied together by their unquestioning loyalty and regard for a certain pink-haired ex-soldier.

 

Mog gave his guest a disgruntled look. "You always ask the same question, kupo."

 

"Because you never answer," Hope paused with a small grin before adding, "kupo."

 

"Now you're just making fun of me, kupo!"

 

"No! Honest." Some of the crushing loneliness faded from his heart when Hope visited. _I think that's true for Mog, too._

 

"Tell me a story, King Mog." The scientist's expression turned into a strange mixture of wistful and forlorn. "How did you find yourself in service to Lightning?" Mog was surprised. Hope didn't often visit, and when he did it was usually on his way to or from Etro's Temple. He'd never shown interest in Mog's time in Valhalla, and for his part, Mog was well-aware of Hope's vulnerability when it came to Lightning so the moogle never mentioned it.

 

"This will sound silly, kupo." The small moogle paused; the man indicated he should keep going. "I challenged Lightning to a duel, kupo. I put up quite the fight, kupo!" Hope smiled imagining just what kind of fight the small creature put up. Mog continued, oblivious. "Finally, Lightning got me, kupo." The moogle looked conspiratorially at Hope. "Lightning **cheats** , kupo!"

 

Hope burst out laughing. "I don’t think she cheats, Mog. She simply takes advantage of opportunity."

 

"Of course you'd take her side, kupo." Mog twirled in mid-air before settling back into his story. "Anyway, kupo, in Valhalla the weak serve the strong. Because Lightning defeated me, kupo, I was bound to serve her, kupo. I would’ve done it anyway, kupo-po." Hope nodded in agreement. The small creature looked at his human companion seriously for a moment. "Do you have any idea how hard Lightning pokes foreheads, kupo?"

 

Hope's lingering smile turned into something softer and sadder. "Yeah, actually. I do." He rubbed at the phantom sensation between his eyes.

 

### The Void Beyond, The Last Day

Hope gazed around himself searching for a spark, anything at all, that would allow him to get one last message to Lightning before he faded completely. From the darkness around him, a small pink speck began to glitter. From that direction, he heard a soft voice call for him. He responded, "Mog?"

 

"It **is** you, kupo-po!" Mog zipped into Hope's vision. "Lightning will be so happy, kupo!"

 

"Wait, Mog!" Hope took a deep breath. _This is best for her and everyone else._ Exhaling slowly, he addressed the moogle's confusion at his hesitance. "I need you to do me a favor, Mog. Me and Light." He stared gravely into Mog's eyes. "I need you to pass on a message that won't be garbled or twisted by Bhunivelze. Will you do that for me?"

 

"Kupo? But...but... You're here, kupo, and not there. Why can't you tell Lightning yourself, kupo?" The moogle's confusion intensified.

 

"I'm not going to be here much longer, Mog. Please, do this for me. For me and Light and everyone."

 

"Ok, kupo." Mog's pom-pom drooped.

 

"Tell Lightning that she needs to keep her eyes front. I'll watch the rear." Hope kept his eyes on Mog's. "Exactly that, Mog. 'Keep your eyes front; I'll watch the rear.'" He waited until the moogle nodded. "Thank you." A beatific smile grew on Hope's lips as he felt the Savior's powers reach out. "She's calling you, Mog. Go to her and watch over her for me, will you?" He sighed with a bittersweet contentment. _Watch over her, my friend, because I no longer can._

 

### The New World, Estheim-Farron Residence

Since being reborn, Hope often just wandered about immersing himself in the natural cycles of this world. Lightning found him several weeks before, and she made good her promise to never abandon him. Logically, he knew she hadn't a choice in the Old World, but sometimes those insecurities and fears from that time still overwhelmed him. It was during those kinds of days or nights when Light would find him somewhere outside, mind drifting aimlessly and seeking relief. The memories of his days under the sun or watching the night sky and her presence were a necessary panacea to his traumatized soul.

 

Today was a bit different for the researcher. A seasonal storm was moving in, and he'd dragged Lightning out to the porch to watch it with him. "Why are we out here, Hope? Wouldn't you rather be inside out of the wet?"

 

The taller of the two smiled gleefully. "Just sit with me, Lightning. There's nothing quite like watching a storm move in, around, and out." He tugged her down onto their porch swing as he sat and tucked her into his shoulder. "Besides, I have a good feeling about this." She settled close to him with a muffled "Hmph" and a slight rolling of the eyes. A small smile played about the corners of her lips.

 

As the first bit of thunder rumbled through and a flash of lightning cracked the sky, a small white cat came bounding onto the porch. It had a light red, almost pink, spot between its ears. It bravely jumped onto the swing and settled itself on Hope. A rumbling purr ran counterpoint to the thunder as it faced the storm with slitted eyes.

 

Hope reached out with his right hand and ran his fingers over the feline's lush fur. "Huh. Looks kinda like Mog, doesn't it?"

 

"Yeah, it does." Lightning added her ministrations to Hope's efforts. "It certainly seems to prefer you." She nudged the man next to her playfully.

 

The silver-haired man laughed self-consciously. "If it sticks around, we should give him to Serah. I think she'd appreciate that." Lightning nodded in agreement.

 

With another crack of thunder and flash of lightning, the clouds burst open. Rain hissed on the dry grasses as the storm moved overhead. Hope gently threaded his left fingers unconsciously through Light's hair; it was a small connection he compulsively pursued whenever she was close to him. Swallowing hard, he tried to explain why he pulled her out to watch the storm with him. His quiet voice was barely heard over the weather.

 

"After you were taken, I always felt closest to you in storms like this." He pulled her closer. _I waited for you in storms like this._ He couldn't bring himself to say that out loud; never would he be responsible for increasing the burden she carried despite their fresh start. Leaning his forehead against her hair, he continued. "They were the only things that brought me solace by the time I...," his voice broke, "...left for the Ark."

 

Lightning removed her hand from Mog's fur; she was certain the stray was Mog. She turned her head and lifted her hands to his face. Her firm aqua gaze met his tear-filled green. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Again." She lightly pressed her lips to his forehead then his lips in comfort. Pulling away so she could look directly at him again, she continued, "I'm right where I want to be, and there are no gods to interfere this time." She sent him a quirky smile. "We made sure of that."

 

Hope relaxed into her hands. A small heartfelt smile eased his expression. "Yeah. We did." His arms wrapped around her slender waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her, passion rising quickly as it always did. They pulled apart with a shared gasp. This time it was Lightning who rested her forehead against his. Smile growing wider, Hope said, "I'd still like to watch the storm with you. Then we can take this little guy to see Serah."

 

"Sounds good." They turned to face the storm. His hands ran through her hair while her head rested against his shoulder. The newly named Mog settled on them both and purred loudly.

 

In the years to come, storm watching became a shared experience between them.


End file.
